The invention relates to a light absorbing dye for photography and more particularly it relates to a dye useful as a light absorbing dye to be used for silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials.
It is well known to improve the sharpness of images formed in silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials by absorbing the harmful reflected light, scattered light and diffused light at light-sensitive emulsion layer or undesired reflected light from interface between emulsion layer and a support and from the back side of the support to prevent irradiation and halation.
It is also well known to control the spectral composition of incident light into the emulsion layer by providing a colored layer (a filter layer) on the emulsion layer or between emulsion layers when a plurality of emulsion layers are present as in multi-layer color photographic light-sensitive materials.
If is natural that dyes to be present in a light-sensitive emulsion layer, a backcoat layer or a filter layer or between the emulsion layer and a support to prevent irradiation and halation must not show changes with time such a discoloration during preparation of solutions or production or storage of light-sensitive emulsions and furthermore, such dyes must not have adverse effects on photographic characteristics such as photographic fog and desensitization.
Furthermore, complete and rapid decoloration must occur or the dyes must be dissolved out and removed from the light-sensitive material during developing treatment. Preferably, these dyes are of decoloration type and the decolored dyes can be dissolved out and do not color a processing solution. Besides, they must have spectral absorption characteristics corresponding to the respective object and have effects of preventing irradiation and halation and an effect of spectral filtering.
Although there have been proposed many dyes, only a few of them are satisfactory in decoloration, dissolving-out property and photographic characteristics.